


Clumsy Comfort

by DimiGex



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I need to kill someone after writing this much fluff, KakaSaku Week 2016, SO MUCH FLUFF, kakasaku - Freeform, prompt: under the weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: Sakura isn't feeling well and Kakashi really wants to help, he's just not good at it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Three of KakaSaku week on Tumblr. Prompt was 'Under the Weather'

The first time Kakashi and Sakura slept together, it was a complete accident. When he couldn't find her at the hospital, the man had stopped by her apartment. Their last mission had been a particularly grueling one in the Land of Iron, and they'd only returned to the village the night before. Sakura hadn't answered his knock, so Kakashi slipped through the window she always left open for him. It was unlike his normally disciplined kunoichi to sleep past noon, but Kakashi found her in bed, blankets cocooned around her.

Her mouth fell open at the sight of him. "Wh-wh-what are you d-d-doing here?" Kakashi reached Sakura's side in moments, surprised to see her trembling despite the heavy blankets. Without thinking, Kakashi peeled the glove from his right hand and pressed it to her forehead. Her flushed skin burned like fire under his fingers.

"Sakura, you're ill." When worried, Kakashi had a penchant for stating the obvious.

"Observant," Sakura mumbled before squeaking out several sneezes in rapid succession. It was the most adorable sound Kakashi had ever heard. Her eyes narrowed at his expression. "If you say anything about me being cute, I'll-" Another chill wracked Sakura's body, preventing her from completing her threat.

While Sakura looked pathetic, and undeniably cute, Kakashi valued his life more than sharing his thoughts. "Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

"That wouldn't cause any rumors," Sakura snorted, then shivered again. Though the pair had been dating for a couple of months, they had yet to go public with their relationship. "It'll pass, but you could bring me a wet rag from the bathroom."

Sakura must have been feeling unwell on the way back from their mission as well. Her dirty uniform was piled on the floor, which meant she'd stripped and gone right to bed when she got home. Kakashi scooped up the clothes, dumped them into the hamper, and tossed a washcloth beneath the running tap.

Sakura sighed when he placed the rag across her forehead, then squawked and pushed it away. "Kakashi, you have to wring it out first." She complained as it soaked the pillow beside her, water running in tendrils down her face. "Now I'm miserable, and I'm wet."

An inappropriate comment was on the tip of his tongue, but Kakashi didn't say it. "You didn't tell me it needed to be wrung out first. Maybe you wanted to clean up, or something. How was I supposed to know?"

"Clean up?" Sakura's voice dropped an octave lower, to the tone Kakashi had learned long ago to associate with danger. "Are you saying I look bad?"

"Of course not," the man responded quickly. While he was still figuring some things out, Kakashi had learned that white lies were sometimes necessary in relationships. The trick was knowing when. Sometimes, being an elite shinobi was far easier than being a boyfriend.

Kakashi pressed a soft kiss to Sakura's forehead as he took the dripping rag from her hand. Being in a relationship did have some perks, after all. After getting the cloth wet again, and wringing it out thoroughly this time, Kakashi performed a summoning jutsu. Pakkun glanced around in confusion, then met Kakashi's eyes.

"Boss? Where am I?" The pug's gravelly voice echoed in the small bathroom.

"Sakura's apartment," Kakashi answered as if that were perfectly normal. He squeezed every, last drop of water from the rag before turning.

Pakkun had padded across the floor and was glancing up at something hanging from the handle of the door. To his horror, Kakashi realized the item in question was a very lacy, very red bra. A flush crept up his cheeks as Pakkun barked out a laugh. "I didn't think that was yours. So what am I doing here?"

"You're going to help me take care of Sakura," Kakashi reasoned, trying not to look at the undergarment that drew his eyes like a beacon. Kakashi gave Pakkun a serious look. "It won't kill you. I'm going to get supplies, and you are going to keep an eye on her while I'm gone."

Before the pug could argue with him, Kakashi left the bathroom and moved back to Sakura's side. She was snoring softly, mouth agape as a ribbon of drool ran onto her pillow. Somehow, against common sense, Kakashi still found her endearing. When he whispered her name, Sakura jumped and opened her eyes.

"You could have just put it on my head and let me sleep," Sakura complained hoarsely. Kakashi could tell she was trying and failing not to be angry with him, though he wasn't entirely sure what he'd done.

"I brought you Pakkun," Kakashi said by way of reconciliation. He scooped the dog up and placed him on the bed, deftly avoiding the sharp teeth that tried to close around his hand. Sakura managed to arch one eyebrow. "I'm going to the store. No, don't argue, just let me take care of you. Pakkun can find me if you need something while I'm gone."

The pug grumbled and curled up near Sakura's feet as Kakashi left. By the time he reached the store, the man realized he had no idea what he needed. Oranges, some helpful memory surfaced in the back of his mind. More tissues. He grabbed two boxes of those, just to be safe. Soup. Kakashi stood in that aisle longer than he would care to admit, looking at the varieties. In the end, he bought half a dozen different ones and made a mental note to find out which was her favorite.

It was early evening when Kakashi got back to Sakura's apartment, arms full of things she probably didn't want or need. Pakkun must have been putting on a tough dog act for Kakashi. When the man peeked into the room, Pakkun was snuggled against Sakura's chest instead of her feet. One of her hands rested on the pug's ribs, as if she'd fall asleep petting him. Pakkun peeked one eye open as Kakashi approached, then showed his teeth. It was an unspoken warning that if anyone ever found out about this, Kakashi would never be forgiven.

"Sakura," Kakashi touched her cheek, which felt cooler than before, though still warmer than it should have been. Green eyes opened slowly, and she frowned. "Are you feeling any better?"

Kakashi lifted the strip of cloth from her forehead. The heat had dried it, even as its dampness left pink curls around her temples. Kakashi pulled his mask down and pressed his lips to her forehead again. She made a breathy sound in her throat that was half-sigh and half-groan.

"Kakashi, I really appreciate this, but you're kind-of driving me crazy," Sakura said gently. "I don't need to be babied." She pushed herself up in the bed and Kakashi saw that she was wearing a pair of plain black sweatpants with the leaf symbol on the left hip and a grey sweatshirt that had slid off her shoulder. Messy pink hair stuck out in all directions and fever flushed her cheeks.

"You're beautiful," Kakashi breathed suddenly, even as Sakura attempted to work out a tangle. She shook her head at him and rolled her eyes. But there was a slight smile on her lips as well. Kakashi kicked off his sandals then crawled up toward her, returning the expression.

"You'll get sick too," Sakura warned, half-heartedly attempting to stop him.

When Kakashi leaned in to kiss her, Sakura turned her face away. He had predicted the movement and lightly brushed his lips against her shoulder instead. "Then you can take care of me," he murmured against the hot skin as Pakkun covered his eyes with a paw.

Sakura chuckled and bumped against Kakashi softly. "Do you really want to make me feel better?"

"Of course," he responded instantly, pressing another faint kiss to her partially exposed collarbone. As distracted as he was, Kakashi didn't think to worry about a trap.

"Watch tv with me?" Sakura asked, gesturing toward the small tv on her dresser. When Kakashi nodded, she flipped it on to something that looked like the terrible romance she had been giggling about with Ino the other day. Kakashi balked at the idea. Reading Jiraiya's novels was one thing, those were golden; cheesy romances about soulmates were quite another.

In the end, though, Kakashi couldn't refuse Sakura anything, so he curled up in bed beside her. The movie's plot lacked the fire and passion of Icha Icha but the woman in his arms more than made up for it. He brushed his fingers tenderly through her hair and held her burning body against his cooler one. Long before the movie ended, they were both lulled to sleep by the drone of the tv and the safety of each other's arms. It wasn't exactly the way he thought that their first night together would go, but he couldn't complain either.


End file.
